The Immortal Brigadier
by JP McClendon
Summary: It is said that the Doctor wanders in and out of the lives of his companions. But there was one who wandered in and out of his. WIP. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Time Catches Up to All of Us

**Author's Note: **I do not own Doctor Who. I do not claim to own Doctor Who. The BBC owns Doctor Who. This is just a piece of fanfiction. I am making no money from this story. That said, enjoy!

**Time Catches Up to All of Us**

_"Hello!"_

_"Doctor, I'm so sorry. We didn't know how to contact you. I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart passed away, a few months ago. Doctor?"_

_"Yeah, uh, yes, yes, uh…"_

_"It was very peaceful. He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came 'round one of these days."_

_"Doctor, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, nothing, just…"_

The Doctor hung up his telephone, grief obvious upon his face. Then he pulled out a small bundle of sealed blue envelopes from his pocket. In that moment, those envelopes were the most important possession he carried. "It's time," he said simply. "It's time."

After seeing to the delivery of the envelopes, the Doctor locked himself in a room far away from the control room and wept uncontrollably. After what felt like an eternity, he gathered himself together and returned to the control room. Without so much as a word, his hands worked the console of the TARDIS feverishly to send out a message that by all accounts he shouldn't. "Time doesn't matter," he said bitterly as he finished sending his message. "It never matters."

The TARDIS soon beeped that it had sent the Doctor's message successfully. It wasn't a particularly eloquent message, or a particularly long one either, but its intent was unmistakable. It simply read, "Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, 16 December 1929 - 22 February 2011. Be there."

**To be continued...**


	2. Unhappy Reunion

**Unhappy Reunion**

Back on Earth, it was a stereotypically overcast day in England. The weather seemed to only contribute to the somber feeling in the air today, for today was the funeral for Brigadier Lethbridge-Stuart. Great numbers of people were present from a variety of social classes and careers. Unsurprisingly, a great many of those in attendance were also from U.N.I.T. Junior members of U.N.I.T. were still being weaned on the Brigadier's legend. Amongst the crowd was an older man wearing an old-style U.N.I.T. uniform and beret. His name was John Benton. Back in the heyday of U.N.I.T., he was one of the Brigadier's most loyal and long-standing men. Though he had retired from U.N.I.T. long ago, he was still one of its most respected members. In fact, most of the stories still told about the Brigadier's great deeds included Benton at his side. Next to Benton was another older gentleman. Unlike Benton, he was dressed in civilian attire. His name was Mike Yates. At one time, Mike Yates served as the Brigadier's second-in-command at U.N.I.T. Yates' last assignment with U.N.I.T. had ended poorly for him, to put it mildly, and it was the Brigadier's intervention and decision that Yates be allowed to resign without fanfare rather than seeing him brought up on charges and given a dishonorable discharge. Yates was still grateful to the Brigadier for the discretion he had shown Yates. Next to Yates was a smartly dressed older woman. Though clearly ill, her face showed a particular strength and determination. Her name was Elizabeth "Liz" Shaw. Long ago, she was one of U.N.I.T.'s top scientific minds, on loan from Oxford. In front of them sat Kate Stewart, the Brigadier's daughter and current Head of Scientific Research at the British Branch of U.N.I.T., her son, Gordon, and the Brigadier's wife, Doris. A few rows back, sitting uncharacteristically silent, was Jo Jones, a former member of U.N.I.T. Next to Jo was her grandson, Santiago. Santiago was holding her hand to comfort her. In the very back row sat a young man of college age. It was Luke Smith, adopted son of Sarah Jane Smith. All of them maintained an unhappy silence, and while the priest spoke, they each remembered some of their happiest moments with the Brigadier.

* * *

At the conclusion of the ceremony, Benton, Yates, and Liz came forward to extend their condolences to the Brigadier's family. Kate was the first to see them approach and tried to smile. Liz moved with some difficulty and and was periodically being helped by Benton. Seeing that others had begun to approach the Brigadier's family, Luke moved forward from where he was holding back. Similarly, Jo and Santiago moved closer as well.

"Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart?" began Benton to Doris. Doris looked up at him and made uncomfortable eye-contact with him.

"Yes?" she said.

"You may not remember me," said Benton. "But years ago I served with the Brigadier during the first years of U.N.I.T."

"I remember you," said Doris. "You're John Benton. Alistair spoke of you often."

Benton smiled despite the somber mood of the proceedings. "Thank you," he replied. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am that he's gone. He was one of the best men I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

"Thank you, John," replied Doris gratefully. Benton then moved on and looked at Kate. "Ms. Stewart, I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, John," said Kate somberly. Benton screwed a weak smile on his face and stepped away so that others could come forward to offer their condolences.

Liz stepped up next. "Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart," she said to Doris. "I'm Liz Shaw. Sir Alistair was one of the finest men I've ever known and I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Ms. Shaw," said Doris.

Liz then moved and looked Kate in the eyes. For a few moments, it seemed as though both were sizing the other up. Liz broke the silence first. "Ms. Stewart," she said. "Your father was a great man."

"Thank you, Ms. Shaw," said Kate. Liz then moved away to where Benton was standing and they both stood and watched as Mike came forward. They both noticed an awkwardness in his stance, as though he anticipated not being well-received.

"Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart," he said to Doris. "I'm Mike Yates. I served under Sir Alister for several years and while the two of us didn't part under the best circumstances, I felt I owed it to him to be here today to pay my respects. It's the least I could do. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Captain Yates," began Doris. "Alister often spoke of you when he talked about U.N.I.T. Your name frequently came up. He would be honored to know that you came to pay your respects."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied Mike. "That means a lot."

Mike then turned to Kate. He met her gaze even though he didn't really want to. "Ms. Stewart," he said. "Your father was a great man. All of England is forever in his debt."

"Thank you, Mr. Yates," Kate said, making sure to emphasize the mister part. It was obvious that she knew about his disgrace. "I'm quite certain that my father would be honored by your words about him."

Mike gave her a weak smile, nodded his head, and moved off to where Liz and Benton were standing. The three of them watched as a seemingly never-ending procession of people came forward to Doris and Kate to give them their condolences. Eventually, it was Jo's turn. She moved forward with her arm around one of Santiago's. "Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart," began Jo. "I'm so very sorry for your loss. He was the most wonderful man. Oh, dear me, where are my manners? My name is Jo Jones and this is my grandson, Santiago. The Brigadier gave me my first assignment when I joined U.N.I.T. It changed my life more than you can possibly imagine!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," replied Doris with something approaching a smile on her face.

Jo smiled as well and moved over to Kate. "Hello!" said Jo. "You must be Kate. Oh, your father was one-of-a-kind, truly he was. If it wasn't for him I would never have met my husband, or the Doctor!"

Santiago silently gave Jo's hand a polite pat to signal her to stop talking. Jo realized instantly that she had gone on and hushed up quickly. "And you must be Jo Jones," said Kate amused, despite the seriousness of the day. "Back when you were with U.N.I.T. you were Jo Grant."

"Yes," replied Jo.

"My father spoke of you quite often when he talked about the Doctor," said Kate.

"Did he really?" asked Jo with joyous surprise in her voice. "Oh, that was very nice of him! Oh, I shouldn't hold you up any longer. There's still so many people who want to talk to you. It was very nice meeting you!"

"And you as well," said Kate with a slightly mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You should come by U.N.I.T. Headquarters at some point and see what it looks like now. I'll give you a guided tour.

"That would be lovely!" exclaimed Jo. "Thank you! Oh, you have been so wonderful!"

Before Kate knew it and before Santiago could stop her, Jo gave Kate a big warm hug. Kate and Santiago exchanged glances while Jo did so. Santiago seemed more embarrassed than Kate. After letting the hug go on for a few moments, Santiago put a hand on Jo's shoulder to signal her that she should let go of Kate. Jo did so, smiled at Kate, waved goodbye to her silently, and then moved off with Santiago to where Benton, Liz, and Mike were watching.

"John Benton!" exclaimed Jo as she gave Benton a big hug. "It's been too long! How have you been?"

"I'm good, Miss Grant," replied Benton with a smile.

"Oh," began Jo. "It's Jones now."

"I'm sorry," stammered Benton. "Mrs. Jones."

Jo gave Benton a warm smile and Mike stepped forward. He had not seen Jo in many years, and still held something of a candle for her. When she left U.N.I.T. to get married, he was heartbroken, but had never told her. "Jo?" he began.

"Mike Yates?" replied Jo with a big smile. The both of them then exchanged a hug that showed their former affection for one another. In his mind, Mike hoped that this moment would never end. Eventually, Jo let go first, and Mike quickly realized that he should do the same. Santiago noticed that for the first time ever his grandmother was the first to let go in an embrace. He was amused, but said nothing.

Liz moved forward and considered Jo. "Hello, Mrs. Jones," she said to her replacement. "I'm Liz Shaw."

"Liz Shaw!" exclaimed Jo, who then hugged Liz warmly. "Oh, the Doctor always talked so fondly of you. He was so unhappy to have lost you to Oxford."

Liz managed a smile after Jo ended her hug. "Well," she began. "I left him in good hands with you."

As they all continued to talk, Luke was finally at the front of the line to pay his respects. "Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart?" he began to Doris. "I'm Luke Smith. My mum's Sarah-Jane Smith. She wanted to be here today, but she's been very ill as of late. I just wanted to give you both our condolences."

"Thank you, Luke," said Doris. Luke nodded his head and then moved over to Kate.

"Ms. Stewart?" said Luke as he extended his hand. "My mum and I would like to express our condolences."

"That's very kind of you," replied Kate. "Thank you."

Luke just nodded his head again and moved off. After a few minutes of silence, he returned to his car and drove off.

The others continued to catch up with one another and reminisce about their time together. Liz and Jo even exchanged a few stories with one another about their time with the Doctor.

"Well," said Benton after a while. "It looks like everyone is beginning to go. Perhaps we should too."

"Oh," said Jo despondently. "If we must. I do wish it wasn't at funerals where I finally get to reunite with old friends."

"It doesn't have to be that way," said Mike.

"You're absolutely right, Mike," said Jo. "And it shouldn't. Come on, everyone. Let's find a cozy pub and get a drink."

"That sounds like a charming idea," agreed Liz.

"Indeed," added Mike. "You want to join us, John?"

"Count me in," said Benton.

As they all proceeded back to their vehicles, they all heard at once the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS materializing. Each looked at one another, their spirits lifted, and smiles spread across their faces.

And then they heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing again. And again. And again. The group's joyous smiles turned into looks of bewilderment.

And the sound of the TARDIS materializing kept being heard over and over again.

**To be continued...**


	3. A Once In a Lifetime Assembly

**A Once In a Lifetime Assembly**

"What can this mean?" asked Jo confused.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," replied Benton, who was just as confused as Jo. Mike, Liz, and Santiago all said nothing, but were just as confused as Jo and Benton.

Santiago looked at Jo. "Wait here," he said and moved away to go to the top of the nearest hill to see if he could see anything. When he got to the top of the hill a few moments later he was greeted by an impossible sight. It was the Doctor's TARDIS all right, or rather more accurately quite a few of the Doctor's TARDIS, all lined up in a row of sorts. "Gran? You've got to see this!"

Jo silently indicated to the others that she'd be right back and hurried as best she could over to where Santiago was standing. "What is it, Santiago?" she asked as she approached. Santiago just wordlessly indicated the row of TARDISes. "Oh my word!"

Jo's knees started to give out and Santiago quickly had to catch her lest she fall into a crumpled heap at his feet. Benton, Mike, and Liz saw Jo start to go down and rushed over to see what was the matter. "Miss Jones?" asked Benton once they got there. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh my God," said Liz in a whisper a moment before putting her hand over her mouth. Benton and Mike looked at one another for a moment then looked in the direction everyone else was looking. They immediately saw it too. Both just stared, their mouths agape.

An elderly man in an Edwardian suit, a gentleman's cane, and slicked back white hair was the first to emerge from his TARDIS. "I won't be a moment, Stephen," he said before starting off.

A man in checkered tweed trousers, a large furry coat, and a Beatles haircut emerged from his TARDIS next. "Stay in the TARDIS Jamie," he said. "And you too, Zoe. I won't be a moment."

A dapper gentleman in a green velvet coat, a frilled shirt, a checkered Inverness cape, and curly gray gray hair stepped out of his TARDIS next. "Wait here, Jo," he said with a smile. "I'll have you back in time for your date with Captain Yates in no time. I won't be a moment."

Next, a tall man with dark curly hair, a wide-brimmed hat, a long gray coat, and a comically long multi-colored scarf appeared next. "I'll be right back, Romana," he said. "Keep K-9 company. I won't be a moment."

A young man with blonde hair in a beige frock coat with a celery stalk on his lapel and a white cricket uniform emerged from his TARDIS next. "Tegan," he began. "You stay here with Turlough. I won't be a moment."

A moment later, a tall man with thick curly blonde hair and a garish patchwork frock coat stepped out of his TARDIS. "Nothing to see out here, Peri," he said. "Stay in here where it's dry. I won't be a moment."

Almost immediately afterward, a funny little man with scruffy brown hair, a cream-colored colonial-style Panama hat, white jacket, and an umbrella with a question mark for a handle stepped out of his TARDIS. "Ace," he said. "Don't wander away. I won't be a moment."

A youngish man with curly brown hair and a dark blue frock coat emerged from his TARDIS shortly afterwards. "Look after the TARDIS, Stacy," he said. "I won't be a moment."

A haggard old man with short graying brown hair, a thick white mustache and goatee, and a leather jacket with a bandoleer came out of a battered version of the TARDIS next. "Cinder," he said, his voice tired and worn-out. "I want you to remain in the TARDIS. I won't be a moment."

A thin and lanky man with short dark brown hair, prominent ears, and a black leather jacket came out of his TARDIS shortly afterwards. "Rose," he said, his Northern accent very obvious. "Stay here and look after Adam. I won't be a moment."

A young man with short brown hair, a brown pinstriped suit, and a long light brown trench coat appeared next. Before closing the TARDIS door, he looked back inside. "I need you to stay in the TARDIS, Donna," he said. "I won't be a moment."

An even younger man with slightly long brown hair, a brown tweed jacket, and a navy blue bowtie emerged from his TARDIS. After looking around and seeing the others, he looked back into the TARDIS. "Don't go anywhere, Dorium," he said somberly. "I won't be a moment."

As the twelve of them began to move away from their respective TARDISes, the sound of the TARDIS materializing was heard one final time. As soon as it was fully materialized, an older man with short salt-and-pepper curly hair and a black suit with a white shirt hastily exited his TARDIS. He looked at his other incarnations with a stern look on his face. "I want you to stay in the TARDIS, Clara," he called back. "I need to do this on my own by myselves. I won't be a minute."

After he closed his TARDIS's door, he fell in with his other selves and together they walked in somber silence. Jo, Liz, Benton, Mike, and Santiago all quickly moved a short distance back down the hill so as to not be in the way. It was obvious to them all where the Doctors' were headed: The final resting place of Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart.

**To be continued...**


End file.
